<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reflection by FuckYeahLuPone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099945">Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahLuPone/pseuds/FuckYeahLuPone'>FuckYeahLuPone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anything Goes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollywood (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1940s, Beta Read, Could it be Love?, Developing Relationship, Drama &amp; Romance, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Golden Age, Golden Age Hollywood, Hollywood, Hot, Love, Old Hollywood - Freeform, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Party, Sex, Sexy, drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahLuPone/pseuds/FuckYeahLuPone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could've happened when Jack Castello and Avis Amberg met at George Cukor's party. <br/>...Avis was melting. Every square inch of her body dissolved into his as her fingers wandered up to his soft hair, gripping it to pull him even closer into the kiss...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avis Amberg/Jack Castello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anything Goes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The 3rd part of my "Anything Goes Series"!!<br/>Huge thank you to my dear beta reader, you're the best!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ellen had invited Jack to George Cukor's party. He was excited to meet all the people who were in the film business! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he arrived at the party location, he immediately noticed a car he knew too well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avis was here! A smile appeared on his face. Yes, he was glad she would be here with him; someone familiar, a person he knew amongst all of those strangers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jack came through the door, Ellen greeted him. She must’ve been waiting for him since he was a little late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are! I began to think you weren’t coming.” Ellen welcomed him with a hand shake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so terribly sorry, Ms. Kincaid, but I had some differences with my wife. You know, she’s pregnant and recently almost lost the babies, so she didn’t -”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, I don’t want to hear about your marriage. We’re here to have fun!” Ellen interrupted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ms. Kincaid. You’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I tell her that? She’s right, it’s business between my wife and myself, but I guess I might need to talk about it… Why couldn’t Henrietta try to understand him? He was just trying to support his family!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll introduce you to some people.” Ellen said, tearing him from his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Ellen introduced him to most of the people in attendance, Jack saw Avis sitting in a more quiet corner with her drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other. She seemed to be deep in thought. Jack approached her, careful not to startle her. She looked beautiful in her baby-blue suit. But then, Avis always looked stunning. He looked around to see if anyone was near.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Avis, nice to see you here.” Jack stood behind her and spoke when he was certain no one was around to hear him say her first name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avis started to cough, almost choking on the smoke of the cigarette she had just inhaled. She recognized his voice within a second. But why was he here? She didn’t invite him, did she? Or was she so </span>
  <em>
    <span>high </span>
  </em>
  <span>from dancing the other night that she had asked him to come? By all means, she couldn’t remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, you scared me to death! What are you doing here, anyway? I didn’t know you were coming.” She said as she turned around to face him, still slightly coughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Jack apologized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.” She replied with a soft smile. It wasn’t his fault after all. She was just surprised and thrilled to hear his voice in this place. But she couldn’t tell him that, could she?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. To answer your question, Ms. Kincaid invited me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, thank God, it wasn’t me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s lovely. Well, would you excuse me? I want to freshen up a bit before dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Jack answered as he took her hand, helping her up like a gentleman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avis lost herself in his ever-so-blue eyes for a moment before she let go of his hand and headed to the bathroom. She locked the door before leaning against it and pressing her forehead directly onto the wooden door, sighing audibly. She went over to the washbasin and held onto it tightly, as if she would fall to the ground if she didn’t, and looked in the mirror. She looked at her reflection, seeing her blushed cheeks. Just hearing Jack’s voice made her feel the flaming burn of desire come up in her lower stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he have to come? Why did Ellen invite him in the first place, goddamn it! How the hell am I supposed to survive this evening when he’s here? How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself, when I get aroused just from his voice? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her lipstick from her purse before opening it  and leaning to the mirror to apply some on her lips. Avis closed her eyes just before the scarlett red lipstick touched her lips. She imagined Jack's hands gliding up her sides to her breasts and lovingly caressing them while hugging her from behind...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door brought her back to reality,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Avis, are you alright?” Ellen asked her from the other side of the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avis' lips slightly parted to tell her she was just fine, but before Avis could say anything, she heard Ellen’s concerned voice again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Avis, what’s wrong? You sounded so out of breath and in pain when I passed by!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no. A few little moans must have escaped when she was stuck in her imagination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m fine. Gonna be out in a minute!” Avis quickly replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without any further notice, Ellen left the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avis tried to pull herself together while applying her lipstick and some powder to cover her red cheeks before she unlocked the door and stepped out. She headed to the big dinner table where almost everybody was already sitting. She took the seat next to Ellen and let herself almost fall on it before waving one of the servants over to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring me two martinis, quick!” she told him in an almost imperious, but calm tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The servant just nodded and left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ellen looked at her, “Why do you need two martinis?” she asked Avis in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avis didn’t reply until her drinks arrived and she had immediately downed the content of the first glass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why!” she answered Ellen’s question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it Ace again?” Ellen asked her friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avis rolled her eyes slightly,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not all of my problems have to do with that bastard husband of mine! But let's not talk about any of that. Let’s just have some fun.” Avis told her in a cheery voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ate, laughed and drank, especially Avis! She ordered one martini after the other, and lost track of how many she actually had. The only thing she knew was that she needed some air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need some air.” she announced, slurring her words. Avis pushed her chair away from the table to get up, but underestimated the effect of the alcohol in her system. Her knees gave in and she landed right back on her chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Avis, let me help you.” Ellen was right at her side, wanting to help her. When Avis threw her a threatening glare, she instantly knew she should leave Avis alone. Without any help, she got up and gave Ellen a look of triumph. Ellen just rolled her eyes. Avis took her purse and drink and left the room, swaying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, would you please accompany Mrs. Amberg?” Ellen asked him right after Avis was out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just nodded and followed the drunk woman outside, seeing her swaying and fighting with her lighter to get the cigarette in her mouth lit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little flame turned up from behind her and lit her cigarette. When she turned around to see her unknown savior, she somehow wasn’t surprised to see none other than Jack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank ya.” she babbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slightly bowed to her,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re more than welcome. May I say how stunning you look tonight, Mrs. Amberg?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, charming as ever, are we?!” she slurred at him in a drunk and annoyed voice. She dropped her burnt up cigarette before stepping on it. She wanted to walk away from him, but she stumbled over her own two feet, losing her balance completely. Avis already saw herself hitting the ground when she felt two strong arms around her waist, preventing her from falling down and causing any injuries. It took her a moment before she gathered her thoughts together again and tore herself out of Jack’s embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think I’m old enough to take care of myself?” she snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Avis, what’s wrong? Is it about your husband? You know you can talk to me. Maybe I can help, somehow?” Jack told her as he took her hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for God’s sake!-” she almost shouted at him as she brutally withdrew her hand from his. “Why does everybody always think it’s about my fucking husband? When I’m crying, they imply it’s Ace’s fault. When I’m angry or annoyed it’s Ace! It’s always Ace, Ace, ACE!-” she now really shouted at him. “I have other problems besides that husband of mine. But people think that aside from being married to a bastard who doesn’t care for me one bit, I have a fantastic life, right? I live in a gorgeous mansion, I’m rich and can afford the latest fashion by Dior or Chanel, jewellery until I drown in necklaces, bracelets, earrings and rings. I can buy diamonds, rubies and emeralds. I can buy anything in the world to make me happy. That’s what people think when you have money, but I CAN’T!” she explained to him, looking into his eyes with some kind of passion. “I can’t buy love…” she added, sadly looking down at the ground she was standing on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was he supposed to say to her? She was right of course, but what could he say to make her feel better? He can’t say that he likes her. He felt something for her but didn’t know what. Was she like a friend with benefits to him? Or maybe a motherly replacement. Or could it really be love? No, it couldn’t be. He did care for Avis but he loved his wife and their babies that were on the way… Though he didn’t quite know what he felt for his wife either anymore. He was terribly confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words, but before he could say anything at all, she reached up and pulled him down to her. He felt her warm and soft lips pressed against his. The words he wanted to say to her were lost. Her tongue pleaded for entrance and he quickly opened his mouth to give her what she wanted. She tasted like nicotine and gin with a hint of lemon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled away, breaking their kiss,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing something to me. Everytime I see you I almost lose my mind, and I feel the urge to have your hands on my hot naked body,-” she said, eyes closed while she demonstrated the moves to him with her own two hands, gliding from her hips over her stomach to her breasts. He swallowed thickly, his eyes following each of her moves. His mouth opened and he looked as if he was about to drool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just your voice sends shivers down my spine. And ever since I saw you here at the party for the first time tonight, I’ve been so aroused I wouldn’t care if you fucked me on the dinner table with everyone watching!” Avis continued. “Give it to me, Jack! I know you want it too.” she feverishly said, grabbing his collar and rubbing her front on his. “Ooh lá lá! Now you definitely can’t deny that you want the same thing I do!” she waved her eyebrows while looking down at the slowly growing bulge in his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her with him,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. I’m sure there’s a bedroom in this house somewhere.” he said thickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is indeed. The only problem is that all the bedrooms are occupied at this hour…” she said with a little laugh in her voice. Speechless, he looked at her. What did he expect? Of course they all had sex after dinner and some drinks. They were in Hollywood, after all!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But who needs a fucking bed?” she added before dragging him to the lady’s room. She closed and locked the door. Avis didn’t waste a second. She unbuckled his belt and opened his pants as if her life depended on it. Sneaking in the hem of his underpants, she pulled them down in one go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart beat faster and faster as her hands trailed up his clothed chest before she circled his neck with her left hand and pulled him down for a deep and passionate kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avis was melting. Every square inch of her body dissolved into his as her fingers wandered up to his soft hair, gripping it to pull him even closer into the kiss. Their tongues danced around each other. Her veins were throbbing and her heart felt like exploding as he tenderly bit her plump bottom lip. Avis let out a deep moan. She never wanted anyone more than him right now. Her other hand went down to his erect member and rubbed it painfully slowly as a groan, silenced by their kissing, went from his mouth to hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezed her ass cheeks, making her moan in sensation while nuzzling along her jawline and down her neck. He stayed there for a moment, sucking so intensely he was sure he would leave a mark. Avis pushed him further to her neck as she leaned her head slightly to the right to give him more space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took her hand which was still working on his rock hard boner, and guided it to his mouth. He sucked on her index and middle finger before he put his hand on her fabric covered breasts, massaging them and slowly gliding down with his hands. He fell onto his knees as he pulled her skirt up to her hips, giving him access to pop open the snap fasteners of her bodice to reveal her desperately waiting, and soaking wet heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avis leaned against the sink as he ever so gently kissed her perfectly trimmed dark curls, spreading her legs a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slight scream escaped her as he guided two fingers into her throbbing pussy before moving them in and out while sucking on her clit. She closed her eyes, holding onto the sink while her mouth opened and closed in the same rhythm as his fingers thrusting into her, letting soft moans out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh- My- God- Jaaack!” she soughed. “Aaaahh, come up. I need you inside now!!!” Avis added urgently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did as he was told, facing her as he brought his fingers, which were in her just a second ago, up to his lips before licking and sucking them clean from her wet pleasure, which turned Avis on even more. He circled her waist with his muscular arms, drawing her closer to him as he pressed her hips against his. He looked deep in her chocolate brown eyes, whispering,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to fuck you so hard you lose your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t talk. She couldn’t respond to this question at all. Her jaw just dropped. She was way too aroused, her entire body felt like it was on fire. She was burning with desire and if they both didn’t know better, one would’ve suggested she had a fever. But yes, it was exactly what she wanted him to do to her the entire evening. It was what she wanted him to do every time she saw him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” Jack mumbled his question to her neck between kisses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All she could do was nod, which he didn’t see but felt at her neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with her approving nod, he lifted her by his grip on her ass, making her legs wrap around his waist on their own accord. It forced her to his level as he pressed her back to the nearest wall in the bathroom before kissing her hard once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmh, J-aa-ck!’’ she mumbled to his mouth, giving into his lead completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’’ he ground his lap to hers, letting her feel his erection, making her gasp to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes- I do.’’ she bit her lip as he buried his head in her cleavage, spreading kisses all over but never loosening his secure grip on her ass and hip. He was hovering over her jawline before he kissed her fully on her lips again. When he invaded her mouth with his tongue, he could still clearly taste the gin and lemon of her martini. Avis could taste a slight smack of whiskey for the first time. Did she not pay attention before? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He went lower to her neck again, slightly biting her on that incredibly sensitive spot of hers. They had known each other for just a couple of weeks and Jack already knew all of the weak spots on and in her body. She’s been married to Ace for over 20 years and he never knew where to kiss her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oouuuhh!’’ escaped her as her head uncontrollably fell backwards, slightly hitting the wall behind her. Her body completely succumbed to his moves and his touch as she completely surrendered to him and his delicious bites that were always administered with the exact same delicate pressure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, pleeease!” she pleaded. He knew what she wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned her further onto the wall before leaving her hip with his hand and going between their bodies to guide his throbbing cock into her evenly throbbing heat. He immediately started with hard thrusts which made Avis' body move up and down the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oohh fuck!” she groaned to his ear as she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she noticed she could see herself in the mirror above the sink on the opposite wall. She’d never seen herself during sex, and she had to admit, it was pretty hot and turned her on more, if that was possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y- e- s! Aaahh Ja-” but her moans were suppressed by his sweet lips pressing against hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack tightened his grip on her and turned around to sit her on the washbasin. She quickly moved her legs further up his hips to make more room for him to thrust. She listened to his growls as he buried himself deeper within her, receiving new amounts of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goooodd, Avis you- can- make a man go crazy- with your looks- and- that tight pussy of yours!’’ he uttered breathlessly, grazing his teeth over her collarbone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Licking her lips, she felt him speed up, which made her gasp. His shaft pressed to her g-spot when he pushed harder, and she only cried aloud,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YES!’’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right, let it all out! Tell me how much you like me fucking you.’’ he growled with a naughty smile on his features before covering her mouth with his in a fierce kiss. His fingers squeezed hers, tangled together as he pressed her hand onto the mirror behind Avis. He noticed, like Avis before him, that he could see himself screwing her. He had never seen himself during sex, and regretted it because it was fucking hot!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hhh-I you fucking me…like this…I love it so much…so- much!’’ Avis nodded wildly with growing pleasure as his cock rubbed her g-spot. She couldn’t focus anymore, well, she couldn’t focus before because of a few too many of those delicious martinis, but now was different. No longer breathing steadily, she panted for breath and slowly lost her mind when he licked his way to her earlobe, nibbling playfully. His pace never weakened; it only got stronger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t- stop...don’t- stop...do- not- stop!” she groaned breathlessly. “I’m...I...I’m- cumming! Oooooohhhh, yesssss, FUUUUUUCK!!!” She let out a loud whimper as her thighs trembled around his waist with her amazingly strong orgasm. Her inner walls powerfully contracted around his thick cock, squeezing him and making him growl to her ear as she shivered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grunting with a final thrust as he tugged at her bottom lip, he spilled deep within her. His hands finally eased their grip on hers. The both were panting as he kissed her passionately before burying his face into her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering her legs, she ran her hands over his shoulders and to his back, petting him gently and lovingly to ease herself from her orgasm and try to somehow soothe him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked in each other’s eyes, and she realized once more how deep her feelings for Jack really were. It really was love on her part. If only she knew how he felt about her. Could a young man in his twenties really love her, a woman in her early fifties? She could be his mother, after all. Claire was his age. Maybe they’d be a better match?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack helped her down from the washbasin,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do now? Do I go out first, or you, or do we go together?” Jack asked her, chuckling but still serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you should go first. I need a few minutes to freshen up, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, of course. I’ll see you in a couple of days then.” he said with a little grin on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jack wait!" Avis said, holding him back from the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbee 200 dollars out of her purse, giving it to Jack, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, for your services. But please don't tell Ernie anything about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack looked from the money in her hand up to her eyes, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I didn't do it for money." he took her hand with the money in it and closed it as he took her other hand, kissing it, “My lady.” he softly said, slightly bowing to her before he left. She could’ve melted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avis was standing at the sink, a bit perplexed and lost in thought before she looked up in the mirror to fix her hair and lipstick. He had ripped off her pinned on hat and messed up her hair by doing so, and her lipstick was all over her lips, nose and cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she had her hair in place again and new lipstick on her lips, she smoothed her dress down and went out herself, running into Ellen’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My god, Avis! I was looking for you everywhere. Don’t tell me you were in there emptying all your martinis in the toilet?!” she asked Avis, upset but worried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avis didn’t say anything. What could she say? ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, Ellen. I just fucked Jack Castello on the washbasin!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think it’s about time we leave. You need some sleep! I’m going to drive you home since you obviously can’t drive in this state. Someone can pick up your car tomorrow. Come on!” Ellen told her as she grabbed Avis’ fur from the servant. With her other hand, she took Avis, who was in a trance, by the hand and guided her outside and into the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooo.... what do you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>